


With Haste

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dangerous oral play, First Spideypool smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Peter being a bit spidery, Slutty? Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sneaks up on Wade and has his wicked way with him. <br/>Pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own the characters used in this Fanfiction, nor am i making money off of this.

The hair on his arms stood up under his suit. His heartbeat was slow, heavy. It pounded a staccato rhythm- the theme of his anticipation. He licked his lips under his mask, his breath shuddering out of him. Crawling down the wall from the ceiling, Peter kept his eyes fixed on his target. 

The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the muscled man on the bed. The man panted, groaning as he fisted his cock, jacking it faster as his hips pumped towards his scarred hand. 

Peter bit his lip at the sight. Arousal thrummed headily in his groin, his nipples stiffened and rubbed against the tight spandex of his top. He resisted the urge to flatten himself to the wall and rub them against it. He continued his slow crawl downwards until he reached the headboard of the bed. Slowly, careful not to capture the other mans attention, he pushed his mask to his nose with one hand. 

Soon, he was crouching on the wall just above the mans head. Before he could get closer, a large gun was thrust into his face. The man on the bed growled, gun in one hand, cock in the other; still managing to look intimidating.

As soon as he saw Peter his breath hitched in his throat. He swallowed heavily, legs shifting awkwardly. “Spidey...” The merc, shocked, stayed completely still. Peter smirked. Moving slowly, he leaned his head toward the gun. Ignoring the bemused man beneath him, the hero ran the tip of his tongue around the barrel of the gun, slipping his lips around it and feeling them stretch around the unforgiving metal. Deadpool jerked the gun out f his mouth and threw it to the end of the bed. 

“Shit, Spidey, thought I was supposed to be the crazy one?” 

Peter ignored him and stretched to stand perpendicular to the him, his own chest just missing the mercs arching one. Peter placed one hand slowly on the bed beside the mans leg, the other hand pushing the mercs own off his throbbing arousal. Peter lurched towards his prize, slipping his mouth quickly over the weeping head of Deadpools scarred cock and sucking desperately. 

“Oh shit, Spidey! Ungh...” He groaned, thrusting up into the hot mouth lapping sloppily against his cock. Peter moaned around the scarred cock, pulling back to rub his face against it. He trembled with want, arms bracing him on either side of Deadpools hips. 

Peter groaned, lapping at the pre-come beading at the head of Deadpools cock. He wrapped his lips around the mercs cock and sucked sloppily, bucking his head up and down, faster and faster, until the merc moaned a hasty warning. Pulling back, he used one hand to pump the mans shaft, sucking on the tip. Soon, the merc came, splashing cum across Peters face. Peter moaned, rubbing his nipples against Deadpools stomach, loving the feeling of cum sliding down his cheeks. He licked his lips, shivering at the taste.

Panting, Deadpool stared at the ceiling in a haze. He watched dazedly as Peter took his feet from the wall and gently placed them on either side of him n the bed. Captivated, he watched the hero straddle his stomach, the arch of his back perfectly accentuated by the skin tight suit he wore; his arse cheeks looked more enticing than ever, and so, so squeezable on his abs. 

Peter glanced back at him over his shoulder and rocked his hips, thrusting his erection against him. Moaning, he squeezed Deadpools twitching cock and chuckled breathily. 

Two men with super-human stamina fucking? Yeah, this should be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the horrid last line, i couldnt figure out how to finish it.   
> This was inspired by me wanted to see Peter be stupid and ridiculous and suck off a very literal gun.


End file.
